Brawling Ninja
by Earth Beast
Summary: During the 'Stealing Scroll' part, Naruto find six colour toy balls. But they're NOT Balls or Toys! What's going on? How will this charge everything? NarXHina. Maybe NarXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Brawling Ninja

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki run and hide himself behind few trees. He couldn't believe what happen!

This morning, Naruto has failed the Genin test. Then one of his teachers, Mizuki had tricked Naruto to take the Forbidden Scroll. Few hours after that, his other teacher Iruka arrive before Mizuki sudden attack.

Then Mizuki told Naruto the more terrible secret, the giant fox-like demon known as the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the hidden Leaf Village 12 years ago, was sealed inside Naruto. Mizuki throw his giant Shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka block it with his own body as a shield for Naruto.

Confused and scared, Naruto run off to where we are now.

Naruto hold the scroll tight as he has some tears slowly making. Just then, six spheres land on Naruto's head one at the time.

First one is red and orange.

Second one is light brown and bronze.

Third one is white and gold.

Fourth one is black and purple.

Fifth one is blue and cyan.

And Sixth one is green and teal.

"OK, what are these?" Naruto asked as he pick the spheres up.

Naruto hold out the black and purple one, "Never see a thing like this."

"Where am I?" A male voice asked.

Naruto quickly look around but see no one.

"I said, 'Where am I'?" A voice asked again.

"Um... I don't know where you are cause I can't see you, wherever you are." Naruto said still looking around.

"Look at your hand." A female voice said.

Naruto did but all he sees are the spheres, "Weird." Then Naruto the spheres in his left pocket and then went off.

But if Naruto would pay more attention, he would have figure that the voices are coming from the spheres. A male voice from the black one and a female from the green one.

"No good. I don't think he knows what we are." Blue Sphere said with female voice.

"I don't think we're on normal Earth or Vestroia." Red Sphere said with female voice.

"But if we are spheres, we must be on Earth." Brown Sphere with male voice said.

"That might be true, but I don't think this the same Earth we've been." White Sphere with male voice said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto run as fast as he can when Iruka.

"Naruto, Mizuki is only after the Scroll. Give it to me!" Iruka said.

Suddenly, Naruto ram his shoulder right on Iruka's guts. Ouch... Then Naruto sit back against the tree.

Iruka got up and look at Naruto in shock, How did you know..." Iruka puff in smoke and shows he's Mizuki in transformation, "that it's me and not Iruka?"

Naruto smile puff of smoke, showing... "Cause I'm Iruka."

"Iruka, why are you protecting the Demon!? He killed your parents and nearly destroy the village. Now, he'll take his anger on the village. That's what all demons are!" Mizuki said.

"...You're right." Iruka said.

Naruto heard that and was sad and shock. Iruka, the teacher Naruto look up to, really like everyone from the village, hating him!

"That is how BEASTS are. But that's not who Naruto is. Naruto works hard and never give up. Sure he mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But it will make him stronger. So, you're wrong. He's not the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said.

Naruto was in tears. Within his pocket, the Spheres heard what going on.

"What these humans talking about?" Red Sphere asked.

"Something about the demon nearly destroy the village." Brown Sphere said.

"Do you think it could be one of us?" Green Sphere asked.

"I haven't sense any since we've arrived." Black Sphere said.

Mizuki was shock before he madly laugh, "Who are you fooling around? Have you forgotten that the Nine-Tailed Fox sudden appear 12 years ago? Or how it almost destroy the village. Or how the 'oh-so-mighty' Fourth Hokage seal that monster inside the brat with the cost of his life? No one wants him because he's no more than Nine-Tailed reborn! He has no one! No friends, no lovers and no family."

The Spheres were shock to hear that.

"That kid somehow has the demon inside of him. What a burden." White Sphere said.

"And because of that, he was treated badly. Just like me..." Black Sphere said with regret tone.

"You were ordered to send our kind to the Doom Demension. And what did you get in return? A backstab right to the same realm by your former master." Red Sphere said.

(Meanwhile)

"Maybe so, but I know he can prove everyone wrong." Iruka said with his big smile.

Mizuki was not too happy about it, "I was going to save you for later, but I think I change my mind." Mizuki pull his weapon out, ready to finish him off.

Only to be kick away by Naruto.

"If you hurt Iruka Sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto said.

Mizuki laugh, "I would like to see you try, Demon!"

Naruto made a Tiger hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With a big puff of smoke, many and many Narutos appear around Mizuki.

(Meanwhile)

The Spheres has sense new type of energy.

"This energy is like ours only more different." Blue Sphere said.

"It's coming from the kid; Naruto Uzumaki I beileve his name is." White Sphere said.

"I starting to like that kid." Brown Sphere said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and his clones then began to beat up Mizuki. A while later, Naruto stand near beaten Mizuki and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Iruka Sensei. I guess I got a bit carry away. Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iruka said with the smile, "Naruto, close your eyes for the minute."

A few minutes later...

"Ok, Naruto, you can open your eyes." Iruka said.

Naruto open his eyes to see smiling Iruka without his headband.

"Congratulations. You've graduated." Iruka said.

Naruto was surprise. He's actually a Ninja. He suddenly jump and hug Iruka.

"Graduated for what?" White Sphere asked.

"I believe Naruto has become what they call: Ninja." Red Sphere said.

(A while later)

After drop Mizuki at prison and Iruka in the hospital, Naruto return home.

"Man, what a day." Naruto said as he place his hands into his pockets when he felt something inside his left.

Naruto pull something out to have a look, the six colours spheres.

"I forgot about them. I wonder what they are." Naruto said as he made his way towards the table.

Naruto place the spheres and hold up the green one.

"Crazy day today. I've stopped the traitor, saved my teacher and I finally becoming Ninja. I'm so close to reach my dream." Naruto said with a smile before his face fall as he look at the green ball, "Still, it's gets lonely around. I just wish I have a friend. Any kind of friend would do."

"Any kind?" A female voice asked from the Green Sphere.

Naruto yell as he drop the sphere to the table.

"Ow."

Naruto was surprise, "D-did you just..."

"Speak?" Green Sphere finished

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nodded.

"I did. Then you drop me on my head." Green Sphere said.

"Sorry. It just, balls don't talk." Naruto said.

"True. But I'm not a ball or a toy." Green Sphere then open up, "I am the Bakugan."

(Bakugan, in Naruto's world?! What's going to happen now? Who are they? ...Only I know. See you soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Brawling Ninja

Chapter 2

(Last time)

"Ow."

Naruto was surprise, "D-did you just..."

"Speak?" Green Sphere finished

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nodded.

"I did. Then you drop me on my head." Green Sphere said.

"Sorry. It just, balls don't talk." Naruto said.

"True. But I'm not a ball or a toy." Green Sphere then open up, "I am the Bakugan."

(On with the story!)

"Ba-what-gun?" Naruto asked in confuse.

"Bakugan. Ba-ku-gan. A beings from different dimension, living on the planet call Vestroia." Green Sphere said.

Her open up shows a butterfly with a humanoid face, "I'm Ventus Monarus."

"Ventus?" Naruto asked.

"To make it easy, it means 'Wind' at Vestroia." Monarus said.

Naruto stare at his surprise friend before he turn towards other spheres, "Can all of you..."

"Talk." Black Sphere finished.

Naruto nodded.

"We all can." Blue Sphere said before she opened up, shaping herself as a snake, "Aquos Serpenoid. Aquos is what you like to call, 'Water'."

Red Sphere opened up, shaping herself as a hydra/dragon, "I'm Pyrus Hydranoid, at your service. Pyrus is word for 'Fire'."

Brown Sphere opened up, shaping himself as a centipede, "Subterra Centipoid is the name, fighting hard is my game. Subterra means 'Earth'."

Black Sphere opened up, revealing himself to look like a skeleton with horns. "I'm Darkus Reaper. Darkus is the word of 'Darkness'."

And last but not least, White Sphere opened up, shaping himself as a knight, "My name is Haos Siege and I am an honorable knight."

"Let me guess, this Haos is like 'Light'?" Naruto asked.

"Very good." Siege said.

(Meanwhile)

Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Third Hokage is walking towards Naruto's home.

"I hope Naruto is alright. Mizuki really has mess him up." Hiruzen said.

As he arrives at Naruto's door, Hiruzen was about to knock when he heard something inside; Naruto's voice along with six strange voices.

(Meanwhile)

"So when this 'Drago' saved the New Vestroia from the BT System, all Bakugan are returning but somehow, you six got separate from others and landed in my world?" Naruto asked.

"That's how it happen." Reaper said.

"Also, there's another Darkus Bakugan along but we don't know who it is." Hydranoid said.

"All we know is that this Bakugan is so evil." Siege said.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The knock on the door, cause Naruto and his Bakugan friends to flinches. The Bakugans close up as Naruto made his way towards the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked in worry tone, in case its one of those village that wish to harm him.

"Naruto, it's me." Hiruzen's voice said.

Naruto calm down before he open the door and let the Third Hokage in. Then the Hiruzen look around.

"Was someone there?"

"Um, me." Naruto said while carefully look at the spheres.

"Strange. I thought I heard six different voices." Hiruzen said.

"They were from my Shadow Clones with Transformation Jutsu. You know me." Naruto said.

"I see... I just come to see how you're doing after what happen in the forest." Hiruzen said.

"I'm doing OK. In fact, I'm more than OK now I'm a ninja and one step closer to my dream." Naruto said.

Third Hokage smile, "That's good to hear. I also need to inform you that you need to get to the Academy tomorrow morning for the team announcement."

"I'll be there." Naruto said.

Monarus stare hard at the old man before she turn towards Serpenoid who says, "If my calculations are correct, Ninjas form teams. And I bet this 'Hokage' is the one in charge of it."

"Then, let see what he had in mind for our friend." Monarus said before she roll to the table ege and hop to Hokage's pocket.

(A while later)

Hiruzen is sleeping on his bed.

Meanwhile at his desk, Monarus jump out of the pocket of the hanged coat nearby and land softly on the desk.

"Perfect landing." Monarus said before she roll over paperworks.

A few seconds later, she found the files of teams.

"Let see, if my hearing of the old man is right, Naruto should be in Team 7." Monarus looks through the files till she found Team 7 file, "Here it is. Now lets have a look."

Monarus looks through the file, four profiles; three Genin and one Jonin.

"Let see... Here's Naruto Uzumaki... Someone really must hate him. Maybe because of this 'Nine-Tailed Fox' everyone been talking about. Then there's the pink hair girl, Sakura Haruno... Doesn't look like a ninja or fighter. I've seen Ninja like Bakugans all the time and they are way batter than her. Then there's Sasuke Uchiha... Man will it kill him to at least smile? Now for the 'Jonin'; Kakashi Hatake... Not bad but his records said he always left his team mate behind to complete the missions. Not very helpful team mate, isn't he?" Monarus asked.

Just then, through a small open window, the other Bakugans enter.

"Took you guys long enough." Monarus said.

"Sorry. We need to make sure Naruto is asleep safe and sound. What do we have?" Siege asked.

"Judging by these profiles, Naruto will be place with a pink hair girl who doesn't seem to take Ninja things seriously, a boy who only care about himself and a teacher who will leave everyone behind for his own missions." Monarus said.

"By my calculations, Naruto's chance of surviving with those three are... -100%." Serpenoid said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Centipoid said.

"Then in order to be sure our new friend is safe, we need to place him with the team that will be fair to him." Hydranoid said.

The others agree and set to work. A few moments later, the Bakugans has set up the teams as Siege and Centipoid wrote a note.

Hydranoid went to Siege and Centipoid, "Ok, let see what you got." Hydranoid then starts reading the note, "Due to my restless sleep, I may have lost my memories about these teams, so do please not change the teams no matter what I say." Hydranoid turn towards Siege and Centipoid, "Great job, except the 'please' part. Hello! He's like, the leader of this village! Try make it sound more like an order, please? You know what I'm talking about?"

"Right, ma'am." Siege said as he and Centipoid write a new note.

After read the new note, Hydranoid if can, smile, "That's better. Much better. Ok, place the new note in one of these files and we'll take the old note and get out of here."

"Right." Bakugans said.

With that, they slide the new note into the file and after manage to hold the old note, the Bakugans left towards Naruto's house. During the trip, they throw an old note in the ally bin.

(Next morning)

Hiruzen yawning as he put on his Hokage uniform on. Then, he pick up the files and went off.

(A while later; At the Academy)

"This is going to be so great." Naruto said to his friends.

"You have been saying that for 3 hours, 90 minutes and 80.7 seconds." Serpenoid said.

"Smarty snake." Naruto muttered.

"That's what I said all the time." Reaper said before Naruto and the Bakugans quietly laugh.

Just then, Shikamaru arrive near Naruto, "What are you doing here, Naruto? Only ones who passed comes here."

Naruto foxy grin while point at his headband, "I passed. See? See?"

"Whatever..." Lazy ninja muttered before went off.

"Lazy guy, isn't he?" Siege whispered.

Serpenoid notices a blue hair girl; Hinata Hyuga, watching Naruto with a blush, "So, the little note about her having a crush on Naruto is true. Good thing I saw the note." She muttered with a small smile.

Just then...

"FIRST!"

Sakura and Ino enter the classroom.

"I win, Ino-Pig." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about, Forehead? I was way head of you." Ino said.

Monarus hop to Naruto's shoulder and whispers, "Do those two always act like that?"

"You have no idea." Naruto whispered.

Then Sakura and Ino rush pass Naruto to the desk where Sasuke is and then, Sakura, Ino and pretty much fangirls all fighting to see who get to sit next to Sasuke.

Just then, Iruka enter the class and all newbie Ninjas run to their seat while Naruto got all the Bakugans and place them inside his pocket.

"I just want to say, congratulation for making it this far. Now, I'll begin the team announcement." Iruka said.

(Meanwhile)

Hiruzen is in his office along with many Jonins and one ANBU with cat mask, "Let see the flesh Genins."

With that, the Third Hokage summon his crystal ball and it shows him, ANBU and Jonins the classroom.

(Back at the classroom)

"Team 7; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." Iruka started

"Yeah! True love conquers all!" Sakura said where Ino glare at Sakura.

"And Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka finished.

"NO! Not that mutt!" Sakura moaned.

"Team 8; Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Choji Akimichi." Iruka said.

Hinata's face glow red so bright, it's like growing in the dark. Naruto is a bit sad he won't end up with Sakura but at least he won't be with Sasuke. Choji... just keep on munching his crisps.

"Team 9 is still on, so we'll go straight to Team 10; Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame." Iruka said.

"NO! Why with lazy jerk and freak bug and not cool Sasuke?!" Ino asked in angry.

Meanwhile in Naruto's pockets, the Bakugans head butt each other.

"Plan goes well." Reaper said.

"This type of battle is not over yet." Serpenoid said as she pop her head out of the pocket.

"What do you mean, fair lady?" Siege asked.

Serpenoid glare at her knight friend, "I have told you 25,000 times not to call me that! Anyway, three, two, one and cue the door!"

As if on cue, the door suddenly open and Third Hokage and the Jonins along with ANBU Cat who wave at Naruto who wave back, enter the class room.

"Iruka, may I have a look with clipboard?" Hiruzen asked.

Iruka nodded as he hand the clipboard over. Hiruzen then read through the clipboard.

"That's weird." Hiruzen muttered.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked in confuse.

"These are not my choice." Hiruzen said.

"But the files you gave said they are." Iruka said even more confuse.

"I see." Hiruzen muttered before he turn towards the Genins, "I need to check something out. I'll be right back."

With that, Hiruzen, Iruka, Cat and Jonins leave the classroom. A while later, they arrive at teacher office where on the desk, the files are.

"Here they are, Lord Hokage." Iruka said as he handing the files to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen took the files and see that somehow the profiles has been switched.

"Someone has switch my choice." Hiruzen said.

"Well then, just tell Iruka to switch them back." Kurenai said.

"I'm afraid I'm not allow to do that." Iruka said.

"And why's that?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka pull out a paper from his pocket, "Lord Hokage wrote this note. Saying no matter what he says, I must not change the teams."

ANBU took the note and have a read, "It does say it."

Hiruzen took the note, "I don't recall writing that note."

"Maybe the guardian angle has finally smile down on Naruto." Cat said.

Kurenai glare at ANBU, "How can you say that about that de-" Cat point her blade at Kurenai's neck, "Finish that word and I'll cut off your tongue."

Asuma got himself between Kurenai and Cat, "Ladies, ladies. Why don't we just calm down."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kurenai and Cat said before they punch Asuma right on the face, causing him to fall back.

"Women..." Asuma muttered as he rub his sore face. (ouch.)

"You always care for that brat. Maybe you should be his team Sensei." Kurenai said with a glare.

"Fine, I will." Cat said as she removing her mask.

"Yugao, I don't think-" "Lord Hokage, you've denied Naruto's name, you've denied his birthright and you've denied my adoption for him! At least let me be his sensei, for Kushina Sensei or Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Think about it, would they really want him killed or have no happiness?" Yugao AKA Cat asked.

Hiruzen is in deep thought before reply, "Since with this note, I can't change the teams... Very well, Yugao,since Kurenai refused to become the Sensei, You'll be Sensei of Team 8."

Yugao smile then bow, "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Kurenai turn towards Hiruzen, "Lord Hokage, you're leaving Hinata with that... 'boy'. She'll be in danger!"

"Untill we found out who done it, I can't change the team or everyone would have think I lost my mind or something. You, Yugao and Kakashi will come with me." Hiruzen said before he turn to Iruka, "Allow your former students out for lunch."

"Right away, Lord Hokage." Iruka said.

(A while later)

Hiruzen, Yugao. Kurenai and Kakashi are in Hiruzen's home at the desk where the files were. Sniffing around, are Kakashi's Summoning Dogs.

"They'll be able to find out who didn't." Kakashi said with a proud smile.

Then...

"Can't find any." Pakkun the miniature pug said.

"WHAT?!" Three out of four asked in shock.

"Besides Hokage's, there's no scent anyway." Pakkun said.

"That's can't be right. Are you sure?" Kurenai asked.

"We smell around three times and it's the same answer." Pakkun said.

"Then without prove, I can't change the teams. Maybe you're right, Yugao. Maybe the guardian angle has really smile down on Naruto." Hiruzen said with an smile.

Yugao smile back before turn towards Kurenai, "Last chance, will give Naruto a chance to prove to you he's not the demon?"

"Never! I'll never be that monster's Sensei." Kurenai said before turn her back on an ANBU.

"Then I'll retire of ANBU to became Team 8 Sensei." Yugao said as she hand her mask over to Third Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded as he took the mask.

"Now then, I must head home and get ready for 'my' team." Yugao said before went off.

(A while later; At the Academy)

The Genins has return to the classroom and are waiting for their Sensei.

Naruto, Hinata and Choji have a good chat, getting to know each other. One the desk near them, the Spheres stand still. Cause A; Hinata and Choji might get spoke and B; Kiba's dog; Akamaru is watching them, either not trusting the toys or think of them as the chew toys.

Just then, a fly come by and land on Hydranoid.

"Hey. Go away. Shoo, shoo!" Hydranoid whispered.

The fly flies off and land in front of her and get a closer look... only for the red sphere hop on it and knock it off. The fly in dizziness, fall away from the spheres and land near Akamaru.

The fly after recover, glare at the spheres before turn to Ninja dog and starts to saying "Live ones! Hopping ones!" Then roll itself into the ball and bouncing.

Getting the message, Akamaru head towards the spheres, snarl and barking like mad.

Then suddenly, Sakura grab Akamaru and lift him up, "What's got into you, you stupid mutt?!"

"Don't Akamaru stupid or mutt. He just saying that something is not right about those balls of Naruto's" Kiba said.

"Then he IS stupid! Cause those are toy balls! Useless toy balls! They can do us any harm. Here, I'll prove it." Sakura grab Reaper, "Look you two. It's a sphere like a ball and it made of plastic." Sakura tap Reaper on the desk, "See? Plastic. Plastic! PLASTIC!" With the 'plastic' words, she tapping Reaper few times, "Now Dog Brain, keep your mutt quiet! He's bothering Sasuke." Sakura then throw Reaper back to Naruto's hand before Reaper pop out a sign saying "Ouch".

Making sure no one is looking, Naruto whisper to Reaper, "Reaper, you're alright?"

"I have lots of headaches." Reaper muttered.

Just then...

"Team 8, with me!" Yugao Uzuki in Jonin uniform, said while stand by the door.

Naruto after put his sphere friends in his pocket, Hinata and Choji went off with their Sensei.

(Few moment later)

Team 8 arrive a nice restaurant which surprisely, will allow Naruto Uzumaki to enter.

After the team order something, Yugao look at her students, "Ok you three, we'll start with introduce ourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that. I will go first. My name is Yugao Uzuki. I like moon, dango and nice tea. I dislike cruel and harsh people and traitors. My hobbie is watching the moon. And my future dream is to pass my skills of Kenjutsu to my students. Alright, your turn. We'll start with the chubby one."

"My name is Choji Akimichi. I like my crisps and all kinds of food. I dislike someone taking my crisps or call me 'fat'. My hobbie is to eat as many food as I can. My dream is to own my own restaurant and win in every eating contest." Choji said.

'Hum, he sure loves to eat.' Yugao thought before say, "Ok, girl. Your next."

My name is Hi-Hinata Hyuga. I like my s-sister, my cousin a-a-a-and..." Hinata stare at our blonde hero, "I dislike people who look down on someone and the Bird Cage Seal. My dream is to reunite my clan and... and..." Hinata try to finshed while stare at Naruto with red face.

'So, Hinata does have crush on Naruto. Maybe even more. Time will tell.' Yugao thought before says, "Ok, Naruto. You're last one."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like all type of Ramen, friends even my imagination friends..." Naruto started

"Imagination friends? Seriously?" Reaper quietly asked.

"Queit!" Hydranoid whispered before bump herself on Reaper.

"I dislike bullies, waiting for the ramen, someone who think they are better than others. My dream is to be greatest Hokage. Then everyone will treat me like somebody important." Naruto finished.

'He's an interesting as I know. Ok, I have a none-stop eating chubby, a very shy Hyuga and the most unpredictable ninja. Look like I got my hands full.' Yugao thought before the meal has arrive.

As the team eats, Yugao look at her students, "Tomorrow, we'll start your test."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we passed already." Choji asked.

"Sorry, but that test was only to weed out the weakest of the weak. All Jounin's who are assigned a squad must administer an additional test to see who can make the cut." Yugao said.

"W-what kind of t-test?" Hinata asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Come to Training Ground 16 at 8:00, and be prepared to work hard if you want to keep those headband. For now, just enjoy." Yugao said.

Unknown to Team 8, Kurenai is spying on them while glare at Naruto.

"I know you have done this, monster. But you'll never pass. I'll make sure of it." Kurenai muttered.

(Later that night, at Uchiha's place)

Sasuke just arrive to his room.

"Teams? They'll only slow me down. I work alone. Power is all I need." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like you and I are so alike." A dark voice said.

Sasuke look around and could see a blak and purple sphere.

"What's a matter? Never seem a talking ball before?" Black Sphere asked.

"No. What are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a Darkus Bakugan." Darkus Bakugan then opens up, "Call me Dark..."

(Dark What?! Who is that Darkus Bakugan with Sasuke? He sounding so evil. Will Naruto friends be prepare for this? Stay tune to find out. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Brawling Ninja

Chapter 3

Night before the true Genin test, Naruto is fast sleep on his bed while on his bedside table, his Bakugan friends close up.

"Behold... the new and powerful Hokage." Naruto mattered in his sleep.

Then the Bakugans open up and look at their human friend.

"He sure wants to be Hokage." Hydranoid said.

"It's his big dream." Serpenoid said.

Then all Bakugans hop to the window stand.

"Do you remember how we first meet?" Monarus asked.

"How can I forget. That was before Naga seek for power." Reaper said.

(Flashback)

Reaper wonder outside of his world of six worlds, when he see Monarus, Serpenoid, Hydranoid, Centipoid and Siege outside their own worlds.

"What you all doing outside your own worlds?" Reaper asked.

"I would ask you the same thing." Serpenoid said.

"I just don't feel about my Darkus world." Reaper said.

"Wow, same for me." Hydranoid said.

"I would think we all felt the same about our worlds." Serpenoid said.

"I agree." Siege said.

(Flashback pause)

"Since then, we always hang out together outside of our worlds." Centipoid said.

"And we made a promise to always be friends." Siege said.

"But then..." Reaper said.

(Flashback continue)

Naga; white dragon like Bakugan, has been absorb into the giant black sphere known as the Silent Core and shot energy waves around it.

The energy wave is heading towards Monarus.

"Look out!" Reaper said as he run towards his Ventus friend.

Then he grab her and throw away before the wave hit Reaper.

"NO!" Monarus yelled as she join other Bakugans towards the portal.

(Flashback pause)

"You've saved me. Then that wave has brainwash you to work for the evil brawler; Masquerade and send our kind to the Doom Dimension." Monarus said.

"Then when his Darkus Hydranoid has enough power, Masquerade declare you useless and sent you to the Doom Dimension." Siege said.

"When we heard that, we were heart broken, knowing we'll never see you again." Hydranoid said.

(Flashback continue)

Monarus hops around till she arrive at the tree where Siege, Centipoid, Serpenoid and Pyrus Hydranoid were waiting.

"Look like we all here." Serpenoid said.

"Almost all." Monarus said with sadness.

The other Bakugans feel the same about their Darkus friend. Suddenly, a portal open and Darkus Bakugan come by and land near the other Bakugans. It was Reaper.

"Reaper!" Bakugans said.

"Wh- what happen?" Reaper asked.

(Flashback pause)

"We were full of joy to have you back, thanks to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Hydranoid said.

"Then Naga was defeated and Drago has become the Perfect Core and fix our six worlds to become one again." Siege said.

"When we return to our home, all the Bakugan looks down on you, Reaper even though it was Naga's fault." Serpenoid said.

(Flashback continue)

Because the Bakugans doesn't trust him, Reaper went to the cave away from all Bakugans. But lucky, his true friends stand by his side.

"You don't have to." Reaper said.

"Are you kidding. Friends always stand together." Siege said.

(Flashback pause)

"And then those Vestals arrive at New Vestroia and turn us into balls." Reaper said.

"Lucky Dan and Drago have arrived and stopped them." Centipoid said.

"Then those sore losers has try to destroy us with their machine." Hydranoid said.

"And while Drago and others try to stop it, we along with nearly all the Bakugans, were send back to Earth." Serpenoid said.

"But during our trip back to the New Vestroia..." Reaper said.

(Flashback continue)

As the Bakugans still in their ball forms, travel through the portal, Reaper see Darkus Bakugan went to another portal.

"Where is that Bakugan going?" Reaper asked.

His friends join in as Serpenoid say, "I don't know. But do you sense darkness inside that Bakugan?"

"Well, yeah. That was the Darkus Bakugan." Centipoid said, not getting what Serpenoid meant.

"I mean 'Evil style darkness'." Serpeniod said.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so." Centipoid said.

"Am I the only one with the brain?" Serpenoid muttered.

Suddenly, the electric energy wave appear out of nowhere and the portal tunnel is now cover with electric.

"Now what?!" Centipoid asked.

Then the wave push few Bakugans to each portals.

As Reaper, Hydranoid, Siege, Centipoid, Serpenoid and Monarus traveling on one of the portals, they can see the New Vestroia. Then they see two planets.

Then they exit the portal, fall through tree branches before land on Naruto's head.

(Flashback end)

"Whoever that Bakugan is, has somehow mess up the dimensions and there maybe more Bakugans around here." Serpenoid said.

"Maybe so. But I starting to think we were mean to be here." Reaper said.

"For what?" Hydranoid asked.

Monarus turn towards their human friend, "To help lost and alone child."

"Sound about right. But how 'can' we help? Without brawing, we can't use our true from." Centipoid said.

"When there's a will, there's the way. We'll figure it out." Hydranoid said.

"For now, let's get some sleep. It's might come to us in the dream or something." Monarus said.

With that, they back towards the bedside table and close up to sleep.

(And done. What do you think? Here the list of who has which Bakugan. Just to let you know, some of the Bakugan is a made up.

Hinata: Aquos Duel Elfin nicknamed Eva, female of course. Her design is from the 'Brawlers in Konoha' story by Shadow-DJ who has given me permission.

Choji: Subterra Fogoid, male

Sakura: Darkus Deviloid, female

Ino: Aquos Lythirus, female

Shikamaru: Haos Harpus, female of course

Kiba: Subterra Hynoid, male

Shino: Ventus Longfly or Fly Beetle, female

Sasuke: Unknown Darkus Bakugan for now, with its minion Darkus Siege, again for now.

Temari: Ventus Stinglash, male

Kankuro: Subterra Woodoid, male

Karin: Pyrus Skyress nicknamed Blaze, male

Konohamaru: Pyrus Verias, male

Kabuto: Darkus Rattleoid, male

That what I had so far. If you have any ideas for Bakugan for each Naruto characters, PM me. It can be normal ones from Bakugan Battle Brawlers to Bakugan Gundalian Invaders, or make up ones. Here's the list of what it need.

Name and/or nickname

Attribute

G powers from 200 to 800 Gs.

With that done, now the question is how would they brawl for without that, the Bakugans will be sphere forever and can not help their friends?

See you all soon!) 


End file.
